More Than Just a Girl
by teambella13
Summary: Bella is lonely, helpless, and defenceless against her abusive father Charlie the chief of police but all that changes when the Cullens arrive. is bella still a sheild or is she more?
1. a new friend

You're the air I need to breathe.

Bella's point of view

Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but call me Bella; I am seventeen years old and I'm in my junior year of high school. I go to Forks High; I am a straight (A) student but my favorite subject is English because I love to read. Anyways on with my boring life, I have absolutely no friends what so ever, I have never had a boyfriend or any thing close. My father has my life cut out for me, my mother died when I was three and my father went a little crazy after says I look too much like my mom and it was my fault she died. My father used to hit me when I was younger, now he beats me harder and more frequently. This is the main reason I don't have friends or boy friends. I couldn't bring them into my life it would only end, as in Charlie would make sure they would never see the light of day again, badly. I'm an only child, which I'm grateful for, I wouldn't want to curse this life onto another being I have it bad enough.

Charlie is the chief of police so even if I told the cops of my beatings they would never believe me. At school I have to hide all my bruises and cuts or any other injury Charlie gave me from the night before. You might wonder why I don't tell a teacher or a neighbor well it's because they wouldn't care too much about my messed up life. I have to work two shifts at Newton's Camping Gear store just to have enough money for my rooms rent, yes my father makes me pay rent for my own room, necessary foods for the house, clothing, toiletries, and lunch money for school, if I'm lucky to have any left over I can get lunch, life couldn't get any better for me.

I was walking to first period when I heard the talk.

"Look its smelly belly!"I heard Mike Newton say

"She's so ugly today! Didn't she wear that shirt yesterday?" whispered Lauren.

I was bullied everyday so I'm used to it. It doesn't hurt me any more so I just kept walking to class. Then that's when every one gasped and turned towards the main entrance. They were beautiful all five the three boys-one, big massive with black, short curly locks and all dimples with golden eyes. He looked scary but those dimples made him look childish just smiled and waved at everyone. The second was tall but not as tall as the first with honey blonde hair and gold eyes just like the first, he looked more serious and more pained looking. But the last was the most perfect with his bronze-like hair and perfect angular face and his eyes just like the other two were gold. He looked at me with curiosity and I wondered if he was thinking 'why is this girl so ugly?' He was the only one who smiled at me. As for the girls they were just as beautiful as the boys-one was very pixie like and had short black hair that stuck out in different directions she was small and petite compared to the goddess next to her, she had long blonde curls that went to the middle of her back and long legs and was hanging to the big massive guy's arm, they all had the same colored eyes-gold. They all seemed to be together the pixie girl and the pained one while the blonde goddess was with the bear like one. The bronze haired boy seemed to have no one. Well I would be first on his list of don't date her.

They walked straight into the front office as the bell rang and everyone hurried to first hour. All the girls were trying to think of ways to get a date with one of the boys but I don't think the two with those perfect should-be runway models would leave them for the fake plastics here. Maybe the single one but he could do better than them, so I highly doubt he would date them. The boys however were planning to take those girls and help the fakes out to get the boys. That would be one big fight when it came to who gets who, its good I won't be in that fight.

I walked into English with Mr. Mason and sat in my seat, took out my Macbeth essay and my very battered copy of Wuthering Heights. The rest of the class came in gradually and what surprised me was that the chair next to me, which is always empty and no body sits in, was pulled back and a girl sat in it. I looked to my right and there she was the golden eyed pixie I saw in the hallway. Then she did the most surprising thing that no other person would do, she spoke to me.

"Hello I'm Alice Cullen. What's your name?"She asked.

"Hello I'm Bella, but if you don't want to ruin your reputation then you shouldn't talk to me" I said so she wouldn't be hated and made fun of. I must have said the wrong thing because her face was shocked and she began to protest.

"What?No I don't care what those other people say I want to be your friend! You seem nice and I know we will be great friends. I just know we will." I was speechless no body has ever wanted to be my friend I half expected Ashton Kutcher to pop out and say 'YOU JUST GOT PUNKED!' he didn't come so I must be dreaming. I pinched myself and I felt it so I wasn't dreaming it was real.

"You're joking right?"I asked shocked.

"No I'm serious" she said sternly.

"Well what if we can't be friends?"

"Why can't we be friends?"

"It's complicated and I don't know you well enough to tell you the truth maybe if we got to know each other better more like acquaintances I'll tell you."I tried to compromise with her.

"I guess we could do that. Well who are your teachers?"She asked. That was easy enough to answer.

"Well I have first period Mr. Mason, second period government with Mr. Jefferson, third period trigonometry with Mr. Varner, fourth period Spanish with Mr. Vasquez, lunch, period five biology with Mr. Banner, and period six P.E with Coach Clapp."I told her honestly "what teachers do you have?" i asked.

"I have the same teachers as you only period five and period three are different so we can get to know each other throughout the day. Why don't we eat lunch together?"She asked. It was a good thing I had lunch money today I didn't want to explain why I didn't have lunch.

"Sure we can get lunch and get to know each other more." I agreed.

That's all we could say before Mr. Mason walked in and started class. After English Alice and I walked to Gov. together we didn't have many opportunities to talk there either and the next class we didn't have together. Maybe we could talk in Spanish a little more. This scared me why did I want to tell Alice, a girl I just met, about my life and what goes on at home? I think I know the answer to that, I think I want her help, maybe we will become great friends maybe she can save me from Charlie maybe I can be one of those friends who are like family instead of just a friend. That's exactly why I'm going to tell her and I think ill tell her all about it in Spanish and lunch.

...

...

...

**3hey everybody!i hope you like this chapter!this is my first fan fic so plz tell me if im doing okay!plz review and ill try to put up the next chapter soon!3**


	2. the truth comes out

Chapter 2

I was anxious to get to Spanish after I made my conclusion of what I would tell Alice. When I walked in Alice was already in the usual empty seat next to mine this would make things much easier. As I sat down I was planning on how I would approach the subject when she said hello so I gave her a warming smile in response. We had a few minuets before class started but I didn't want to talk the whole period so I decided I would write her notes, I then took out a few sheets of paper and a pen and began to write

_Hey I've decided I will tell you about myself now because for some weird reason I trust you even though I just met you._ I passed the note to her and waited.

_Okay go ahead!_ She wrote back quickly. So then I wrote every thing from start till now…

_Okay so here it goes, when I was about three my mother died from cancer and my father was devastated so he began to drink a lot. One night he was so drunk when he came home from work he found me reading a book and was mad and hit me pretty hard and sent me to bed. I thought nothing of it at first but as I got older he began to say I looked too much like my mother and it was my fault she was dead but not only did he do that he began to hit me a lot. Then on my thirteenth birthday he went full on abusive. So now every night I get beat till I bleed or pass out. I can't tell the police because my father id the chief of police and they wouldn't believe me. If I had neighbors they wouldn't care for my screams or cries for help. I have tried almost everything to get away from Charlie, but he keeps finding me and beats me hard as a punishment. I must pay my own room rent and pay all the bills and make him dinner, clean the house, well basically be his slave. I work two shifts at Newton's Camping Gear store just out of town just to pay for all of this and I'm lucky if I have enough money for lunch at school. My life is messed up. I understand if this changes your judgments on me and you think I'm lying and don't want to be friends its okay I've never had any to begin with…_I wrote all of that with fifteen minuets of class left. I passed it to Alice and waited again.

It took her five minuets for her to read and reply to my note and it said.

_Whoa that's was unexpected…and I still want to be your friend and I'm honored you told me this and I have a way to help you. All we need is evidence of your father beating you and we can tell the police and they have to believe you if you record it or I witness it then he will go to jail and my adoptive mother can adopt you too!_ I was shocked. Her plan was good but I don't want to become a burden on her 'mother' she has five teenagers already. That must be hard. Only one way to sort this all out…

_Wait! What would your mother think? Would she even want me? I would love to become your sister but what about the rest of your family?_

_They don't mind I know well you see I have a little secret of my own but I can't tell you unless you become part of the family. But I will tell you this much I can see the future and I've seen you part of the family and it's going to happen soon. I'm going to help you if it's the last thing I do!_

_Wait! You can what? _

_I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!_

_Well in that case, when will I get away from Charlie?_

_We will talk at lunch…_

This is not where I expected the conversation to go. The back of my head is saying she's crazy but for a strange reason I believe her every word she has said to me almost as if I can read her mind and feel her honesty in her words. I'm willing to do anything it takes to get away from Charlie at the moment and I fell like I've done this all before like déjà vu. It took me the remainder of the period to ponder all of this information. When the bell rang and signaled lunch I almost bolted out the door but waited for Alice and we went to lunch together. She insisted we not sit with her family because we still had to plan and she would tell them when she got home. I agreed all too willingly because I didn't want to re-tell my life and have more than just them hear. We sat and talked about how I would get evidence and how Esme (her 'mother') would accept me completely. That's when Alice's sister, the blonde beauty, came over and asked why Alice was sitting with me instead of the family. Alice's response shocked me.

"Well I'm here because she is my new friend who you will soon come to love. Better yet she will become our sister." She said.

The blonde turned angry and stalked off to where the rest of the Cullen's were sitting.

"Alice what are the names of the rest of your family? And why did u make her mad?" I asked a little terrified of the glare the blonde girl was giving us from across the cafeteria.

"Well the one I just ticked off Is Rosalie, and I did because she won't leave until I have t be rude so I saved myself some time, and my boyfriend the tall blonde one is Jasper, he and Rosalie are twins, the bear like one is my big brother Emmet who is Rosalie's boyfriend, and lastly is Edward the one who is staring at you like a creepy stalker guy." I looked over to where Edward was sitting and sure enough he was staring at me but his face held curiosity. I looked into his eyes and I couldn't look away it felt as if time stopped then he abruptly looked away and started talking with the rest of the Cullen's.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch so I packed up my things and carried my empty tray to dump Alice did the same except her tray was full, completely untouched. I saw the other Cullen's trays were the same way I was about to question this but thought better of it. I said my good byes to Alice and made my way to biology.

**hey heres chapter 2!hope you like it!and if i dont post up new chapters quickly its because im writing my chapters then typeing them and i have school and im a cheerleader so im have a busy schedual i probly will update on weekends only...i will try my best for at least 2 chapters a week!plz reveiw!**


	3. help is on the way and double trouble

**i dont own twilight!**

Chapter 3

When I walked into Mr. Banner's classroom I saw Edward Cullen in the seat next to mine. Were all the Cullen's going to sit by me? I walked by the heating vent and watched Edward and he watched me. He stiffened in his seat and clutched the edge of the desk with his right hand and with his left he plugged his nose as if something smelly just came in the room. I went and sat down by him and he scooted his chair away as far as the desk would allow. I took out my things for class and secretly smelled my hair, it smelt like my normal strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I don't know why he would react like this to me. Maybe, unlike his sister Alice, he knew I was a freak and knew to stay away from me so he wouldn't get judged and labeled wrong.

When Mr. Banner started class it was sort of a relief I didn't have the time to ask questions in my mind about why he was acting like this, I was too busy writing notes furiously about the stage of mitosis. Though every time Mr. Banner paused to let us write I would glance over to Edward and see he was in the same position when I first walked into the room, he wasn't writing notes like he was supposed to be, maybe he already did this lab at his old school.

About half way through the class Mr. Banner put a power point on the screen and said we were done with notes and to put everything away and to just watch the power point. When he turned the lights off I don't remember a single word he said I was too busy staring into Edward's gold eyes and he stared right back. It felt as though time had stopped like when we were at lunch, I could stare into his beautiful eyes forever. That's when the bell rang and interrupted our little staring contest and I blinked and when I opened my eyes again he was standing up and walking out of the room before all the other students were even packed. I stood up in a daze and walked to P.E. I don't even remember getting dressed and walking out of the locker room until Coach Clapp placed a ball in my hands and told me to serve first.

Everyone ducked out of the way they knew better than to stay in front of me. I'm terrible at sports and always hurt myself and anyone near me. I guess no one told Alice, she was also in this class with me, because when I hit the ball it just missed her head by a centimeter. The look on her face as the ball passed by was hilarious and I fell to the floor laughing so hard I began to cry she looked at me and then began laughing too. Soon everyone was looking at us like we were freaks but we didn't care. Coach Clapp had to blow his whistle a few times to get us back in order.

After that incident it was pretty normal no body passed me the ball and me and Alice hung out behind everyone and continued planning she said we would have to wait a few weeks almost 2 months before we could act and so that the rest of her family had time to warm up to me. Just as I was about to ask her about why Edward acted so strange we had to go into the locker room and change to go home. After I was done changing Jessica Stanley and Lauren Malory came up to me in their usual skimpy outfits, Jessica wore a hot pink mini dress with hot pink high heeled boots that went up to her knees, Lauren was dressed similar only her dress was purple and les revealing and her shoes were purple stilettos with black flower designs on the sides. Jessica had stopped me from going out of the door so I assumed she wanted to make fun of me.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Smelly Belly. I have to have a little chat with you I see. You better stay away from _**my**_ Edward I saw you staring at him in the cafeteria and I wanted to inform you that you don't stand a chance with him he's mine so back off!" she said then slapped me across the face so hard her fake nails cut my cheek. Alice must have seen what happened because she came over and slapped Jessica right back. Lauren and me gasped no one has ever stood up for me before let alone slap Jessica like that! Then Alice said, "Look here Jessica! You will _**not**_ slap my best friend like that! And Edward is not yours he is my brother and I know he would never date scum like you!" she then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the locker room and towards the school parking lot where my big old orange truck was parked. My truck was the only thing Charlie gave me he didn't want to have to drive me to and from school everyday.

"Alice, why did you do that? You can get in big trouble!"I asked.

"I'm sticking up for my best friend and my brother. And we won't get in trouble I would know." She said. I started to make my way to me car when Alice pulled me back and said, "Hey can you give me a ride home? Then maybe you can meet my mom and tell her your problem then Carlisle can help you!"

"Well I don't know I guess but I can't take long I have to be home to make dinner for Charlie."I told her and we walked to my car and chatted all the way to her house. Her house was very hard to find there were a lot of turns and twists and trees. I had to make three u-turns when I finally found the turnoff to her long driveway and when I say long I mean long like three miles long. When we got there Alice said only her mother was there, the rest of the family was out to see a movie. We went inside and I stood there, her house was beautiful the outside was beautiful on its own but the inside out did it by a lot. From the outside it looked like a medium sized house with a white exterior and a beautiful garden. From the inside the house was huge it had three levels and everything were matching shades of white. There was a dining room with a large antique oval table with matching chairs. The living room had a large white couch and matching white arm chairs next to it, in front of the couch was a coffee table it was a simple glass table but a mermaid statue was the only thing holding it up. The kitchen had a chrome stove and fridge and black granite counters. There were pots, pans, and large knifes and big serving utensils hanging from a rack over the island in the middle of the kitchen.

I heard a movement coming from the living room and saw Alice beckoning me to follow her with her hand. We went up the stairs to the second floor and passed many doors which were all closed. We reached the end of the hallway to a single door on the right she knocked and I heard a melodic voice call a quick 'come in'. We went into the room and I could tell this was the master bedroom it had a big bed right in the middle and I could see into a huge walk in closet over to my left and I saw another door to my right which I assumed to be a bathroom. I then noticed a caramel haired woman sitting in front of a huge desk, which was beautiful like everything else in the house; she slowly turned around to face us and finally tore her eyes away from the book she was reading. This woman was beautiful, her face was heart-shaped and had little dimples from her smiling, and this must be Alice's mother Esme. She stood with such grace it seemed impossible for a person to move so gracefully. Then when I thought she couldn't get any more beautiful she spoke and her voice was way more musical than from what I heard through the door,

"Hello dear. And who might you be?"She asked.

"I-I-I'm Bella. You must be Esme. Alice has told me about you."I said.

"Yes that's me. Alice I can tell something's on your mind what is it sweetie?"She asked curiously.

"Well Bella and I have something to tell you and we don't have a lot of time so let's hurry up!"Alice said excitedly. She then ran down the hall and down the stairs into the living room while Esme and me laughed and walked down the stairs only to laugh harder at the sight of Alice sitting on the chair looking a little ticked about us walking instead of running down. That's when things got tense I didn't know how to tell Esme but I knew I had to. So I began telling her like I told Alice and after I was finished it was silent. After a few minuets I got worried so I said, "Are you alright?" that broke Esme out of her daze only for her to come and hug me super tight.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry and to answer your question I will take you in just as I have with all my children, but as Alice said you will have to give up something to be with us well for women it's two things and are you willing to do it?"She asked solemnly.

"I'm willing to give it up if I can leave and have a better life."I said with bravery.

"Well I will talk to my husband and we will see what we can do and you better hurry home before it gets too late." She said.

I checked the time and realized I had one hour before Charlie came home and I still had to make dinner. I stood up and thanked them both and said my good byes and hurried home. When I reached the house I first checked to see if he was home, he wasn't so I ran into the house and ran to put my bag in my room changed into my comfortable clothes and hurried to make dinner. I decided on spaghetti it was quick and I still had to eat before Charlie came home, he doesn't like me eating in front of him, I got out a pot and filled it with water and put it on the stove and set the heat to high, I needed to get this done as quick as possible. As soon as the water was boiling I put the noodles in and got out the spaghetti sauce poured half of it in a bowl and put it in the microwave. The noodles and the sauce got done at the same time so I hurriedly made myself a plate and swallowed it down as fast as I could and chased it down with a glass of milk.

I had just set up Charlie's dinner when he got home. He sat down and began to eat and I got him a beer from the fridge then put the leftovers in a container in the fridge and did the dishes and waited till he was done to wash his. When he was done I quickly washed them and ran up stairs to do me homework good thing it was an easy load tonight I had just finished when he came and slammed my door open and yelled. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET DONE WITH YOUR HOMEWORK? YOU'RE LATE FOR YOUR BEATINGS! NOW IT'S GOING TO BE DOUBLE TONIGHT!

**hey heres chapter 3!hope you like!reveiw plz!**


	4. pain, pain, and my savior

Chapter 4

I put my homework in my bag in a hurry as I listened to Charlie's heavy footsteps cross my room. I could tell he was drunk because he stumbled a few times, at least he would be too drunk to hurt me too badly. When he reached me, he snatched me up by my hair and threw me towards the door. He then kicked me into the hall way and down the stairs and laughed when I screamed. I guess he was tricking me because he wasn't drunk; he only wanted me to think he was because he threw me into the kitchen. Then he walked out of the room into the living room, I got up cautiously looking around and listening throughout the house for him to come back or be watching baseball on the TV. I heard nothing it was quiet, too quiet, then I heard him coming back so I tried to hide but he saw me and grabbed me by my hair again and yelled,

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH YOU?WELL LITTLE MISSY YOU ARE WRONG!AND FOR THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY!" His words frightened me I was used to them but today they seemed like they would cost a lot. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him pull a big knife out of the knife-holder. I. Was. Scared. This meant he wanted me to bleed, not just a normal nose bleed but bleed till I pass out. This wasn't normal for him. When I tried to get away he stuck the knife into the side of my stomach and held it there and asked,

"Does it hurt? Does it make you want to vomit?" when I didn't answer he turned the knife a little and I screamed a blood curdling scream from the pain it caused. The blood from my new wound poured out of me and dripped all over the ground. I nodded so he wouldn't do it again. He took the knife out slowly and wiggled while pulling, so I screamed another ear piercing scream until he had the knife all the way out. He threw me on the ground and said,

"Now I'm done! Clean this up and I want you to get me a beer and take a shower!" he then stalked off into the living room and turned on the baseball game from what I could hear. Not wanting to get hurt anymore than I already was I scrambled to my feet and made my way painfully to the fridge to get Charlie his beer. I hobbled to him and handed it to him and quickly went back into the kitchen to clean up all the blood. I got the mop from the laundry room and began to mop it up. I quickly finished the job and tried to run up the stairs to the bathroom to take care of the wound I have been putting a towel on to stop the bleeding. When I finally reached it I sat on the toilet lid and began to clean it and stitch it. It was the most painful thing I could have done but I had to do it. After a slow and painful process I finished and did the laundry and found an outfit to wear tomorrow. I changed into ripped sweats and a T-shirt and took some painkillers then went to bed. That was the first night I dreamt a happy dream, I was with Alice and her family I was beautiful and holding hands with Edward. I looked happy and healthy. But what really surprised me was that a little bump was sticking out of Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and my stomachs, and I had gold eyes just like the rest of the Cullen's.

I woke with a start that morning and did a little rerun through my dream.

_It was only a dream._ I thought over and over again. I went to take a shower and realized Charlie had already left for work which was good. In the shower I stood under the warm water and let it relax me and I cleaned my cut a little more thoroughly. After my shower I did my hair and it actually looked pretty today. I decided I would need cover up and a little make up to hide the few visible cuts on my face. I put on a little foundation and some eye shadow with a little eyeliner and mascara to top it off. I knew the girls would accuse me of trying to get Edward to like me but the truth was I wanted to look like I actually try to put an effort to be pretty. I wore some jeans with a blue top and my favorite pair of black vans. I went downstairs and grabbed a small bowl of cereal before I left for school. After I finished I grabbed a sweater and went to my truck and headed down the familiar road to school. When I got there I saw Alice standing by the entrance, I found a parking spot and climbed slowly out of my truck carful not to rip my stitches out, and made my way towards her. She smiled and greeted me with,

"Bella you look good today!" then she hugged me, but a little to tight on my side because she noticed when I gasped in pain and pulled away from her. She pulled me to a deserted hallway, looked around just to make sure no body was there, and asked

"What's wrong Bella?" I lifted up my shirt and pointed to the cut I had tried to mend. She gasped in horror and went to touch it but thought better of it.

"What happened to you?"She all but yelled.

"Charlie stabbed me last night with a knife" I said fighting back tears "I kept the knife for evidence."

"That's smart thinking Bella, but right now we are going to my dad to fix you up and on the way to pick up the evidence from your house then after you're all stitched up properly to the police." She said sternly. "And I'm driving. Let's take your truck." Before I could protest she had me by the wrist and dragged me to my truck and took the keys I was still holding in my hands and got in with me. We drove off and she asked me for directions to my house so I gave them to her and sooner than I would have thought we were at my house. I saw Charlie's police cruiser in the driveway and went stiff. We got out and walked to the door. When I opened it I peered in and listened for movement or activity, I heard the TV and Charlie cracking a beer, which meant he had, took the day off today. We walked in slowly and quietly and up the stairs. We made it up the stairs and into my room without getting noticed. I went and grabbed the knife and put it in my back pack that I still had on.

We silently made our way back downstairs but of coarse being my clumsy self tripped a little and made a loud noise. Charlie heard and came running in, when he spotted Alice and me on the stairs he went four different shades of red. After he recovered himself he shouted,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT SCHOOL! NOW YOU AND YOUR FRIEND WILL BOTH HAVE TO PAY!" I was scared. I tried to run down the stairs with Alice in tow but he grabbed us both by the hair and threw us on the ground he kicked us a few times and we screamed in pain. He then went into the kitchen so I guessed he was getting another knife, I was right. He came towards us and threw Alice to the side and came and stabbed me in the thigh twice. The blood coming out was a never ending flow, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Alice struggling to hold the knife above her. I saw her cell phone and grabbed it I looked threw her contacts and called her brother Edward, it rang three times before he picked up I spoke frantically,

"Edward, its Bella! Alice and I are in trouble! My dad stabbed me twice and is attacking Alice! Please help!"

"Bella calm down and hide! I'm coming with Emmet and Jasper!" then he hung up. I crawled to a corner and watched Alice crawl into another corner after she kicked Charlie off. About two minuets later Edward, Emmet, and Jasper came in and found Alice and took her out then Charlie came and stabbed me three more times twice in the shoulder and once in the chest. I could feel myself loosing consciousness and the smell of blood made me want to puke. The pain though, the pain was excruciating. I saw Edward coming over to me and pick me up off the ground towards what seemed to be a car. We drove off and I hoped it was a safe place. We stopped after a few minuets of driving and Edward carried me into his house from what I could remember it had looked like and up stairs to a room with a hospital setup. He started to clean my cuts and stitch me up, and then I fell into a peaceful slumber.

**hey!sorry i didnt update last week!on sat. i had my first cheer game and on sun. i had a wedding. but i wrote all week to make it perfect!hope you like it!review plz!**


	5. talented and lots of pain!

Chapter 5!

When I awoke Edward was holding my hand and rubbing soothing circles on the back of it. I tried to ask what had happened while I was asleep and how long I was asleep for but all that came out was a croak. He looked at me and handed me some water which I chugged down, then tried to talk again,

"How long was I asleep for?" I managed to say in a whisper.

"About two days." He said, and he looked into my eyes and I could see worry behind his mask.

"What happened while I was asleep?" I asked.

"Well your father thinks you died in a car accident, Bella you have to know something about all of us." He said cautiously.

"Okay go ahead I won't interrupt." I said and pretended to zip my lips.

"Okay well my family and I would like for you to become part of this family" he said and I nodded, "but you have to give up something to be part of it. We all gave it up without a choice but you have a choice. Rosalie and I would like you to choose to not become what we are, everyone else says different. You see we both want you to be part of the family but we don't want you to give up your life, your soul, and for Rosalie children. I know this will sound crazy but I'm a vampire." He said with honesty. I know I should have not believed it but how could I not trust him, a little voice in the back of my head said 'its love' and it took me off guard. Did I love this stranger? I had just met him only a few days ago and the first time I came close he cringed away from me. After a good few minuets of thought I concluded he was a vampire I believed him but the love part I still had to think about.

"Edward, I believe you, as crazy as it sounds I trust you but I want to become a vampire too. I don't want to sit around and eat like a human when you drink blood. Wait you don't drink humans do you? And doesn't being out during the day burn you? And do you turn into a bat and sleep in coffins?" I rambled on. What surprised me was that he laughed a little.

"No actually, I drink animal blood, and the sun doesn't burn me that is a myth, and the bat thing is a myth too, and I don't sleep so I don't sleep in coffins." He chuckled a little more at the end.

"Whoa! Okay! Well I still want to become one of you." At this he frowned.

"Bella you will be giving up a lot. Rosalie wishes she were you. She can't have kids so that's all she wants and she can't age and she wants to grow old with Emmet on a porch watching her grandchildren play. But she can't have that. And so now she despises what she is." Did I want all that? Not really, that's when I realized my reason I wanted to live with Edward forever.

"Edward I know why I want to become a vampire. I know this will sound cheesy but when I first saw you it was love at first sight. And I don't want to live without you." I said and a big smile spread across his face.

"Bella I thought the same thing. I love you and I don't want to leave you, but like Rosalie I want to have children with you and do all the things humans do but I cant." He said.

"We can adopt?" it came out like a question more that a statement. He frowned at the idea. Before he could protest I thought I should tell him about the dream I had, "Edward I had a dream the other night, it was all of us and I was a vampire just like you and Rosalie, Esme, Alice, and me were all pregnant." His face turned to shock.

"Bella that's strange well Alice had a vision of that exact same thing." He said deep in thought.

"You might be able to see the future like she can." He said. I gave him a puzzled look and he explained, "Well some vampires have talents they bring from their human lives, Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel emotions and make you feel emotions he wants you to feel, and I can read minds except yours." I understood after I let that sink in.

"Then you should change me if she saw that then it should happen right?"

"Well let's plan a day and maybe get a talent reader to check what talents you have. In fact I'll call Elizar to come down and see you tomorrow. But you should get some rest you look tired." He was right I was tired I could barely hold my head up so I nodded and laid my head on the pillow and fell asleep quickly.

When I woke the next day I saw a man standing next to Edward and Alice he was talking about what seemed to be my talents, this must have been Elizar.

"Hello Bella, my name is Elizar. I can see you are very powerful, you are a shield- physical and mental-, you can see the future, read minds, put thoughts into others minds, burn someone from the inside out, shock people, cut off senses, go invisible, transport things and to places, make things appear and disappear, move things with your mind, and you can do what Jasper does. You are amazing, that's all I can read off you I assume there is more but your shield is up again so I lost my concentration. But be proud of what you have now you must become a vampire you are a danger and you must be kept a secret from the Vulturi-"I cut him off saying,

"What's a Vulturi?"

"It's the closest thing we have to royalty and they have set laws we must follow an dif they find out about you they would most likely kill you because you pose a threat to them. Well I have to go now I guess I'll see you in the future." He said and left.

"Well Bella I have to change you. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. This will hurt a lot." Edward said and bent towards me and bit my neck. At first all I could feel was the pain from the bite then it spread like a wild fire throughout my body. It was the worst pain I had felt, it was like getting dipped in acid a thousand times. I almost begged for death but I held my mouth closed and didn't make a sound. I didn't want anyone to feel guilty especially Edward.

As I was burning I could hear better and smell better I also felt stronger. After what felt like forever I finally felt a change, the fire in my fingertips and toes began to decrease but it went straight for my heart which got hotter and faster as the pain throughout my arms and legs dulled the pain in my chest got more pronounced. Then the pain quickly went away and my heart flew as fast as it could and the pain was almost enough to make me scream but I held it in. Soon my heart slowed and the pain went away and then a final thump echoed throughout the room and then there was silence. There was a pain in my throat but it was as if I was thirsty, and I knew I wasn't thirsty for water. I slowly opened my eyes so find Edward next to me with Alice on the other side. In the doorway I could see Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and a blonde man with gold eyes. This must have been Carlisle, the father figure of everyone here except Esme and me. For the first time I spoke,

"Edward my throat hurts." I whimpered but the sound of my voice was like bells. But Edward's voice was much more beautiful.

"Then let's go hunt." He said I hopped up faster that I would have thought possible. I ran over to him and grabbed his hand, and said hello to everyone and we ran downstairs and out into the woods where I immediately smelled an earthy scented blood. I listened for it and then I remembered my powers and thought to practice cutting off its senses before I drank from it. It was a large deer, so I thought of cutting off all its senses and it just happened with no effort at all I made it fall to the ground and feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing, and smell nothing. I drank it dry and I was full. I found Edward sitting on a nearby tree stump watching me curiously.

"How did you do that?"He asked in wonder.

"I don't know I just thought about it and it happened." I said.

"Well are you ready to head back? I think you should try to make Rosalie a baby, Alice saw it happen and I said we would have to wait till you are more experienced, but she said u would do it when you got back." He said.

"Yeah I'm ready, and I think I can do it now, it seems easy and Rosalie will be thrilled." I said and we ran back to the house at full speed.

**hey!i wrote 2 chapters to make up for not having a chapter last week!hope you like it!review plz!**


	6. the new me and sparks fly

Chapter 6

When we reached the house Alice came running out holding a mirror taller than her.

"Bell look at you right now!" she demanded. I looked and gasped at the sight I saw. I was beautiful. My long mahogany hair went to my waist in flowing waves, my face didn't show any scars or marks of any kind from when I was human, I have even eyebrows- Alice must have shaved my legs, underarms, and other spots while I was burning, she must have dressed me too because I was wearing a dark blue dress with a beaded belt in the middle and strappy silver heels**(link to outfits on my page also links to outfits in previous chapters)**, I didn't notice them before now but I looked amazing. But when I took a look at my eyes, I frowned they weren't chocolate brown anymore they were a deep crimson red. I stood there for a while taking my new self in and Edward came a wound his arms around my waist, kissing my forehead and the top of my head.

"How long will my eyes be red?" I asked.

"Well it usually takes a few months but you have many powers so you could change your eyes to whatever you like." He explained. I nodded and Alice peeked from around the corner and beckoned me to follow her. Edward gave me a knowing look and so we followed her hand-in-hand. She had led us to the living room where Rosalie was lounging on the couch with Emmett's head in her lap while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hey Rose! Come with me into the kitchen!" Alice half yelled half talked. Rosalie simply nodded and left Emmett there on the couch. We headed to the kitchen and Rosalie glared at me and rudely said,

"What do you want? And why is SHE here?" she jerked her head towards me when she spoke.

"Well Rose, Bella is here to use you as a guinea pig so she can try to make vampires pregnant." Alice smirked. As she said this Rosalie's eyes lit up and she looked at me with a smile. I her head I heard her pleas for me to give her what she wanted most. I smiled back and nodded.

"Rosalie you know this can go wrong right?" I asked warily.

"Yes but if you fail you can try, try again." She said quickly. I nodded again and thought hard on her being able to bare children and her having a little fetus in her stomach. A gasp from Rosalie assured me it was working then as soon as it started it ended and she was pregnant. She was glowing with delight and ran into the living room to tell Emmett. I heard a manly squeal come form Emmett and I laughed a little.

"THANK YOU B!" Emmett yelled. Then the little devil pixie smiled and pulled me to Esme to perform the task again. I did the same as I did with Rosalie and she was did the same thing.

Edward thought to me

"_Let's get out of here. I have a place I want to show you."_

I took my shield down and let his read my mind,

"_Yeah there's too much motherliness in here."_ We then went outside. Edward picked me up off my feet and ran to a place unknown. After a few minutes of running he stopped and set me down. He released all of me but my hand and pulled me to a clearing. He took me to the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. There were wild flowers everywhere in the colors of white, baby blue, light purple, yellow, and a pastel pink. I could hear a stream trickling on the opposing side if the meadow. I turned to Edward to say something but was silenced when I saw him, a little bit of sun escaped through the clouds and hit his face, he looked like a god and I compared myself to a hag against his beauty. In his mind I felt his need to kiss me and the urge to kiss him overwhelmed me and the next thing I knew my lips crashed to his. When our lips touched there was a shock but I made me feel good and we deepened the kiss and soon he licked my bottom lip for entry which I granted. Our lips moved together passionately it seemed as if we would never stop but a sudden vision made me stop and pull back.

In the vision I saw Esme hugely pregnant, along with Rosalie, Alice had a small almost non-existent bump jutting out from her mid section, Emmett was rubbing soothing circles on Rosalie's stomach while Jasper was pecking Alice's face. Esme was holding her belly in awe and Carlisle was watching her from the floor he was sitting on next to her. But Edward and I were having a very heated make put session in the background and then I small sparkle from the special finger on my left hand told me we were engaged. The vision ended and I looked at Edward with a small smile playing on my face and he looked at me curiously. I shook my head and grabbed his hand and led him to the small stream and pushed him in playfully. When I turned to run he caught me by the ankle and pulled me into the water with him I squealed in response.

"Edward! Alice will be super mad at what you did to this outfit!"I yelled. I knew Alice would be mad but I had to say I liked the outfit myself. I kissed him and he let me go and when I was free I ran away towards the house laughing and hiding the whole way. I used some of my powers by cutting of my scent to throw him off and then I made him see me in a clearing when I was really in a tree. It was a fun game of hide-and-seek but of coarse I was always finding him. When we got bored we decided to go home when I got an idea.

"Edward we should play a prank on Emmett! Alice is on her way right now to help us so lets wait here!" I smiled and then Alice appeared with an evil-ish grin on her face.

**Hey! i hope you like this chapter...sorry for the cliffy but i couldnt think of anything else...plz review!and if you dont like my outfits i made dont hesitate to critizize i need other peoples opinion... thx for everything! i luv you guys!**


	7. the prank, stories, and the visitor

Chapter 7

The three of us, Edward, Alice, and I, went to the nearest grocery store to get our supplies. We would need feathers, glue, string, and a camera. We went home with our things and explained our plan to Rosalie and she said she would distract him till we were ready. We decided that in the hallway leading straight into the living room would be the easiest and funniest place for one we could get everyone to sit in there and watch and two it would be easy to clean afterwards. After we had the string attached to the gallon bucket of glue that would pour on Emmett's body when he set off the trigger and then another trigger that would pull the feathers down on him and then he would slide into the living room when he stepped in the body oil that covered the floor and we would get our pictures. Alice then called the family into the living room where they sat obediently then I called Rose, for she had taken Emmett hunting, to tell her to come home and where he would need to walk.

They came in through the back but Rose told Emmett to get something from her room so she ran into the living room with a camera ready. He took the route down the stairs that led him to the trap. We heard lots of banging and commotion coming from the hall and then a chicken Emmett came sliding into the room.

"AHHH WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he yelled. Everyone was laughing and snapping pictures and Emmett looked at us with a horrorstruck face. "Rosalie? How could you? I expected this from Alice because she's evil, maybe Edward but Bella how could you? I thought you loved me…but now this is what you get for tricking me!" he then came and hugged us both and got us all slimy.

"EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU MESS UP MY NEW OUTFIT!" Rosalie screamed at the same time I yelled "EWWWWWWW! LET GO OF ME!" he let us go immediately and ran outside with a furious Rose streaking after him. Everyone heard a quiet thud coming from the back patio and a little 'ouch' coming from Emmett that sent everyone in fits of laughter.

**5 months later….**

It had been five months since I was changed and we were moving to Portland, Oregon because the Cullen's had a residence there. We had to move quickly because while I was getting used to being a vampire the rest of the children didn't go to school and people were getting suspicious. Also while Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie (who was noticeable pregnant being five months along), Jasper, and myself were shopping for things to prank people with Charlie saw me and was completely angry. Everybody in town thought I was dead and he just happened to know me inside and out unlike everyone else. Well word got out of course and so everyone knew I was with the Cullen's. They also talked about Rose being pregnant. So what we had to do is fake our deaths and run or still fake our deaths and stay in hiding and we couldn't stay hidden for very long so we decided to move and come back to Forks in about a century. Of course I could erase everybody's minds and we could be the new kids all over again but I was too shocked to voice this to anyone. I thought for sure the Cullen's would hate me for ruining their small peace they had here, but they said it was okay and they weren't mad or angry or anything, hence the shock. They were planning how to fake all our deaths at the moment.

"WAIT, I can erase everyone's mind in Forks and we can just be the new kids!" I exclaimed when the shock wore off. They all glanced at me with big smiles on their faces and I could feel the relief they all felt. They didn't want to move and I knew it they could start over and that would be fun for them. There were a bunch of yes's but Emmett's booming voice stood out and said,

"Heck yes Bellsie!"That made me laugh and then the rest joined in as well. So I snapped my fingers and bam I erased the town's minds like that.

"Now all we have to do is think of a story and I think I can stand human blood enough now so I can go to school as well?"It came out as a question and Carlisle looked at me and said,

"Bella I think that's a great idea and it will give you more practice with being around humans." He smiled so I smiled hugely back. "As for a story that will be hard, well we could say we are from Alaska and Rose, Jazz you're twins as usual and related to Esme. Emmett, Alice, and Edward you came from the same family but were adopted. Bella you can be my niece, your mother was my sister and she and your father died in an accident and in their Will you were to go to me. Then Rosalie, wait your pregnant, we will have to wait for you to go to school till after the birth so we can say your sick till then but you, Jazz, and Emmett are seniors in high school. Bella, Alice, and Edward you're juniors. Esme and I have inherited all of you because we can't say she was unable to bare children when she's pregnant, so Bella I inherited you and Esme you got Rose and Jazz and both of us together we got Emmett, Edward, and Alice from our best friends who trusted us with their lives." We all nodded in agreement at his story. "And you should all start school by the end of this week." We again nodded and left to get prepared for school.

Since it was Sunday, we decided we would start on Wednesday. Carlisle asked me if I could implant the story of us coming to town and I said yes and made it so. The next day, Alice and I wanted to go shopping for school and Rosalie and Esme. We got everyone but Carlisle and Esme to go.

We went to Seattle because Port Angeles didn't have a very wide selection. At the mall Alice and I had a blast but everyone else was bored, well Rosalie tried to have fun also but after five shops she was tired because she was pregnant so we let her take it easy. The boys though, they got bored after the first outfit we showed them. After about five hours of shopping we went home the boys couldn't wait and Rose was in desperate need for a hunt to feed her baby so when we got home she ran with Emmett in tow towards the trees.

The rest of us went into the house with our bags of endless clothes and school supplies, and went to our rooms with them. Edward and I shared a room, not because there wasn't space but because we couldn't be away from each other for very long and we didn't sleep so there was no bed, which left more room for a desk and tons of pictures of each other on the walls. There was a large shelf with loads of music and movies and then a table with more pictures we were still hanging up. There was a couch against the wall, it was a simple black leather one that didn't stand out much but it gave a homey touch to the room. Unlike the others in the house we didn't do that dirty stuff, we wanted to wait till we were married to do that, and all the others were married and they said they didn't do that till after the wedding so that made me more confident of the decision. We put our new clothes in our huge walk in closet and before I could have a vision about it, Edward pinned me against the wall and kissed me tenderly. I could feel his need for me to just touch his hair, his skin and I wanted the same from him.

We stayed like this for about five minutes before we heard Alice clear her throat. We stopped kissing and looked at her.

"What is it Alice?"Edward half growled half spoke with irritation.

"Well Tanya just called and said she was coming down for a visit. She also said she wanted to see her mate Eddie." she said. I heard about Tanya and her sisters and the rest of her coven. Tanya had tried to get Edward to like her but he said he turned her down nicely and I guess she never got the picture because she thought he was her mate. Well she is dead wrong Edward is MINE. Jealousy flared inside me and I wanted to just punt her to the Volturi myself. The Volturi were the oldest vampire coven and the closest thing we have to royalty they had set laws that revolved around one thing, keep the secret. And if your broke the laws they had punishments for them.

"Well that just ruined my week." Edward stated. Alice nodded and left the room, "well I'm guessing she will be getting here soon." He said and as if right on cue I had a vision of her getting here in about fifteen minutes. I showed Edward and both groaned.

We went down stairs and told the others everyone else had the same reaction as we did. Then fifteen minuets later our peace died and then Tanya entered the house like she owned it and came and kisses Edward right in font of me. Edward shoved her away and looked hurt. She probly just made the biggest mistake of her life.

**duh duh duhnnnn!hope u like this one!i luv all your support!ily!plz reveiw!**


	8. FIGHT!,memories and a question

Chapter 8

"Tanya! Why did you just kiss me?" Edward yelled.

"You're my mate and I haven't seen you in so long. Why haven't you been to see me?" she replied with an attempt to say it huskily but failed because of her nasally high pitched voice.

"Well Tanya I have a mate and you're not her. This is my mate right here." He gestured towards me with his hand and kissed me on the nose. She looked towards me for the first time she got here, I smiled sweetly but I was glaring so the smile probably looked evil, she took a few steps back under my gaze. I imagined her in pain and then she fell to the floor with a scream, her screams continued as everyone watched her twitch as if she were being electrocuted. After a few minuets of her in pain Edward touched my arm, I looked at him and Tanya's screaming stopped and I felt I was done with her, I had my revenge. We looked back at her to see her frozen with fear.

"Tanya I hope you now know that you are _not_ Edward's mate. By the way I'm Bella _Edward's mate." _I emphasized on me being his mate so she could get the picture. Everyone gave a little chuckle at my words. She still sat there frozen so I thought to her

"_It's okay Tanya. I wont hurt you unless its necessary."_ She then smiled a little and got up, she came over to me and said'

"I'm Tanya, and for your information Edward is _**MY**_ mate so get that into your pretty little head!" everyone gasped while Edward and I growled. I stood up and snatched her by the hair and drug her outside, I didn't thing Esme would like it if I destroyed her house, while the others we were away from the house I threw her to the ground and shocked her a few times. I set her on fire a few times but I didn't want to kill her so I put the fires out before they could kill her. She kept thinking to me pleas for me to stop but I didn't think I could until I thought of what Charlie had done to me in the past. I stopped when memories came to me… (Flashback)

_I was walking into the house after school when I was about fifteen and Charlie was home, he was drunk. He was angry as usual he hit me then punched me. He dragged me up the stairs by my hair then kicked me down them and repeated the process three times. I screamed and cried and bled. He beat me that night for at least an hour. Then he ripped my clothes off and carried me to my room he set me down on my bed and attempted to rape me but I gained some control and I kicked him off me with all the strength I had. He hit me a few more times then left me there for the rest of the night. I stayed home the next day because I was in pain, I could barely walk to get some painkillers let alone walking all around school._

(Another flashback)

_The scene changed to when I was three at my mother's funeral. It was the only thing I remembered from that age, my father had red eyes like he was crying, I was crying and my family was there. I ran into my grandma Swans arms and she held me as I cried. After the funeral Charlie and I went home, that was the night Charlie first beat me. I remembered it as if it were yesterday; he pulled me out of the car roughly and dragged me in the house by my arm._

"_Daddy stop it, you're hurting me!" I had yelled in my child voice, he only squeezed harder. When we were in the house he threw me to the floor which caused me to scream._

"_Isabella it's your fault Renee is dead! Your fault! Now you will have to pay a price for taking my true love from me! I hate you!" he yelled at me. His words hurt me I was crying already but when he said it was my fault and he hated me I lost it, I started sobbing and I kept saying he didn't mean it then he said "You don't think I mean it? Well I'll prove it to you!" with that he came over to me balled up form and kicked me. He kicked me hard enough to where I couldn't breathe. Then he picked me up by my hair and punched me a few times then he threw me and kicked me again and left me there to get a beer. That's when he started drinking; I sat there crying in pain from the beating and his words. Then he turned on the radio and a song came on. He left it there so I listened to it as I cried, it was my parents wedding song, and I started to sing along to __**Bed of Roses**_

__

**Sitting here wasted and wounded  
At this old piano  
Trying hard to capture  
The moment this morning I don't know  
'Cause a bottle of vodka  
Is still lodged in my head  
And some blonde gave me nightmares  
I think that she's still in my bed  
As I dream about movies  
They won't make of me when I'm dead**

**With an ironclad fist I wake up and**  
**French kiss the morning**  
**While some marching band keeps**  
**Its own beat in my head**  
**While we're talking**  
**About all of the things that I long to believe**  
**About love and the truth and**  
**What you mean to me**  
**And the truth is baby you're all that I need**

**I want to lay you down in a bed of roses**  
**For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails**  
**I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is**  
**And lay you down on a bed of roses**

**Well I'm so far away**  
**That each step that I take is on my way home**  
**A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night**  
**Just to see through this payphone**  
**Still I run out of time**  
**Or it's hard to get through**  
**Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you**  
**I'll just close my eyes and whisper,**  
**Baby blind love is true**

**I want to lay you down in a bed of roses**  
**For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails**  
**I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is**  
**And lay you down on a bed of roses**

**The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry**  
**The barkeeper's wig's crooked**  
**And she's giving me the eye**  
**I might have said yeah**  
**But I laughed so hard I think I died**

**Now as you close your eyes**  
**Know I'll be thinking about you**  
**While my mistress she calls me**  
**To stand in her spotlight again**  
**Tonight I won't be alone**  
**But you know that don't**  
**Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove**  
**For it's you that I'd die to defend**

**I want to lay you down in a bed of roses**  
**For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails**  
**I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is**  
**And lay you down on a bed of roses**

_I fell asleep and dreamt of my mom in a field with a white dress on dancing to her wedding song but I was with her dancing not my dad. We laughed and danced but it ended when I woke up to an angry Charlie. _(End of flashbacks)

I fell to the floor and dry sobbed. Edward came over to me and held me as I sobbed. He asked what happened and so I let my shield down to let him see the memories that came back after all this time. He then said soothing words to calm me down. When I finally calmed down enough I looked around to see my heart broken family standing around me, I saw Tanya and she thought to me _Bella I'm sorry I can see he is your mate and you kind of let everyone see your flashbacks so I know what's wrong and I'm so sorry._ I nodded to her and smiled a little in response. I then knew why I stopped hurting Tanya, I knew why I couldn't hurt her now, I couldn't hurt her like Charlie hurt me, I didn't hate her that much I fact I didn't hate her I didn't know how to hate. I didn't even hate Charlie and he beat me almost my whole life and told me he hated me, but I couldn't hate him. I started sobbing all over again and I knew I missed my father and my mother especially but I could never go back to them I was too different from them. I thought about how I would never see my mother in heaven or my father but I knew I would have Edward and the rest of my family, I would love them as if they were my family for the rest of eternity I would miss my old family but they would want me to be happy, and with that I stopped sobbing and kissed Edward passionately. When we broke away I said

"Edward I love you. I love you to Pluto and back. And I will never stop loving you."

"Bella I love you too and I love you to Pluto and back I will never stop loving you either but I think now is a good time. Bella I will love you for every moment of forever, so Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" he had gotten down in one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. In his eyes I could see his love for me.

"YES! Edward of course I will marry you!"I screamed and he put the ring on my finger. It was an oval shaped diamond ring, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me then the sun peeked out through the clouds and a beautiful sunset appeared and lit us up. We broke apart and looked towards the light then from behind us we heard the girls awing and the boys trying to hid laughter with coughs. We had completely forgotten about them standing there. Then Alice took a picture of us and ran off then Emmett said,

"You guys better be at school tomorrow!"Then he and the others ran off. We groaned at the thought of school tomorrow.

**omg!i was crying when i was typing this!i am such a baby but i dont care!haha!hope you like it!reveiw plz!**


	9. the first day of school

Chapter 9

The next morning Edward and I were lying on the couch. He had his head in my lap and I ran my fingers though his soft hair. We were interrupted my Alice coming in saying,

"Guys its time to get ready for school, and I need time to make Bella perfect!" I groaned at the vision of her playing Barbie Bella on me. She laughed took my wrist and pulled me up the stair without as much as a sorry to Edward who flew off the couch in her desperate attempt to get me up. When we reached her monstrous closet she threw some clothing at me so I headed towards the bathroom in her closet to change. I had just gotten my pants on when she came barging in with make up and hair utensils, I started to back away from her but she had already seen my move in a vision and grabbed me then locked the door. I screamed for help but it didn't come, she must have told the entire house what she would be doing so they wouldn't come to help me, the stupid pixie always thought of everything.

After an hour of hair pulling and eye stabbing she put the last hair pin in and I ran downstairs as fast as I could to Edward. Alice laughed at my eagerness, I growled playfully in response. We still had about a half hour left till we had to leave so we went to the kitchen to get some alone time. Edward playfully pinned me to the wall then kissed me passionately, we stayed like that for about fifteen minutes before Alice came in saying I couldn't mess up my hair and make up. I growled a little but broke away, and then we went to sit on the couch and watch Rosalie marvel with Emmett over her large stomach, she had about four months left till she had her baby. Esme was in the same condition and we were all so happy for them, the other day I had heard in Alice's thoughts that she wanted a baby now as well then it got me thinking and I wanted one too. I asked her about it and she said she wanted to wait till after high school was over so she wouldn't be labeled as a prostitute or think she got knocked up, I agreed with her, I didn't want any attention but I know I will get attention without a reason but I didn't want to add to it.

We had five minutes till we had to be at school and we still needed our schedules so we decided to leave early, of coarse Emmett objected but we got him out of the house and into the car with me using my levitating powers. The drive to school was very annoying, Emmett kept whining about how he would miss Rose but then if it was me in his place I would do the same thing because I would miss Edward with every part of my body. We finally got out of the car and made our way towards the front office, when we got inside Mrs. Cope looked up startled at our entrance. We gave her our names and she gave us our schedules and Rosalie's as well.

Edward, Alice, and I had the same classes thanks to me and Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie- when she got here- had the same classes together. We didn't need to examine our schedules because I made us as juniors have the same classes as i had when I was human so all Alice and Edward needed to do was follow me. I also had Jasper have his same classes as before so Emmett and Rose would follow him, it was simple and genius I thought. We still had about ten minutes till the first bell rang so we went to a bench and sat down and talked about our schedules without interest but we wanted to seem like we just moved here and had no idea where we were going. A girl passed by with the look of sadness in her eyes, and she had a limp only a vampire could see, this worried me but maybe she just hurt herself a little from tripping but from the thought I heard from her mind told me that was not why she was limping. I stiffened as I watched her memories from the previous night, there was a man but there was no face only his body and a bat swinging towards her then pain and screams. Edward stiffened as well so I let the others hear what she was thinking as well they gasped a little but hid it well wit a cough or a throat clearing. She then thought of a happy looking couple who looked a lot like her, they must have been her parents but then she remembered a crash and screams and blood then there was a funeral with two coffins being lowered into the ground a prayer was said and then she went to a foster home where she was adopted by this evil man who still didn't have a face. This angered me, was this man hurting her but hiding his face so she couldn't tell some one? So that if she told there would be on identity? So this man whoever he was could deny it and say she must be suffering from the loss of her parents? A wave of need to save this girl came over me and I was determined to help her however I could but if it meant I would have to change her into one of us then it was out of the question. Edward told me a few weeks ago of the Volturi, they were 'royalty' but had laws we had to obey or there would be punishments. I didn't think I would ever break a law so if I helped this girl then it might end with her finding out what I was and I would be killed and she would be too. Just as I was thinking what would happen to the girl if she got caught knowing. The bell rang so we all got up and headed to class.

We came into the classroom and had the teacher sign our slips and we went to a table and sat by each other, I was in the middle and Edward was to my left with Alice on my right. Then the tardy bell rang and a few late students came running in breathless. Then Lauren and Jessica walked in with their boyfriends Mike and Tyler from their thoughts and messy hair I knew why they were late. They were both in their usual skimpy attire; Jessica was wearing a red half corset like shirt with a small blue mini skirt and black heels that covered her feet, and Lauren was wearing a similar top only hers was white with a white skirt that had flowers all over it with grey heels similar to Jessica's. Lauren's usual short hair cut was in a long pony tail that went to the middle of her back; she must have had hair extensions, I never really understood why they dressed the way they did I mean they must be freezing considering it was about forty degrees outside. Their make up was interesting Lauren had sparkly blue eye shadow with a star on the sides of her face and her fake eye lashes were blue with stars at the tips, Jessica had pink eye shadow with fake eye lashes that had glitter on them. Her hair was super messy and from her thoughts she just came from the woods with Mike, Lauren just came from the janitor's closet with Tyler. I shuddered at their memories of what they just did so I tuned them out quickly, Edward on the other hand was having a hard time tuning them out so I helped him by blocking their thoughts, he gave a thankful look and I just nodded a little back.

The teacher was talking but I wasn't really listening I was talking to Edward in my mind and he wasn't really paying attention either. Then the teacher called on me to ask what he had just said so I replied a little irritated at him he nodded then continued teaching. He was in the middle of announcing the homework when the bell rang but of coarse he had to make sure we got the homework before releasing us. Then we walked to our next class laughing at the thoughts of the students around us, we walked in, got our slips signed but this time the teacher picked our seats so I sat by Alice and Mike while she sat by Tyler and then Edward sat in between Jessica and Lauren, this was going to be a long class.

**hey sorry its been so long i was sick and my internet was down for a long time :( but i hope u like the chapter and i will try to post 1 or 2 more chapters by the end of this weekend. i read this poem its really meaningful**

_**"Life is short, Break the rules, Forgive quickly, Kiss slowly, Love truely, Laugh uncontrollably, And never regret anything that made you smile."**_** what do you think?its kinda kool i thought well hope u like this chap. plz reveiw! also i put up links for my outfits for this chapter and previous chapters**


	10. dealing with THEM

Chapter 10

We were all sitting in class Lauren kept putting her hand on Edward's knee and moving her hand up closer towards his area, Jessica saw this and started copying Edward kept moving their hands and like a gentleman politely asking them to stop. They agreed but then did it again anyways, Mike and Tyler on the other hand were thinking of ways to win Alice and my hearts, I let her into their minds so she could know what they were planning and so she could avoid their attempts. About thirty minutes into the period they both asked to go to the bathroom, when they were outside the class Edward, Alice, and I could hear the deal they made,

" Hey Ty I bet you twenty bucks I can get the tall brunette to dump that loser boyfriend for me by the end of the school year." Mike challenged.

"Oh yeah, well I bet I can get the short pixie girl to dump her senior boyfriend for me, and date Lauren at the same time without her finding out." Tyler said back.

"Well I can do the same with Jessica I mean come on they are both air heads! It will be easy so let's make a deal, we can get both chicks to dump their men for us and keep our other chicks and they won't find out, deal?" Mike asked.

"It's a deal my friend!" Tyler then shook hands with mike then they both entered the class with smiles on their faces when they approached the table we were at they both gave a wink to us and smiled wider.

There was another bet being made between Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb sitting next to Edward, they were texting under the table,

_Omg, I can't believe I'm sitting next to Edward Cullen! You know what I bet I can date him before you can-__**Jess**_

_Ugh Jess I've told you many times before you can't date a hot guy without me saying yes and I say no because I want him to date me-__**Lauren**_

_You always say this to me, maybe we can make a deal to whoever he picks gets him?-__**Jess**_

_Fine but I already know he's going to pick me so you're wasting your time but it's a deal-__**Lauren **_

_Yay! But how would you know? Well, whatever I'm going to try hard and I'm going to get him.-__**Jess**_

Just then the bell rang and everyone put their things away in their bags and moved to get up. Edward was at my desk waiting for me when I stood up the two Tweedle twins came up and tried to push me out of the way to get to Edward of course with my vampire strength they weren't even going to budge me.

"Excuse me is there something you need?" I sneered at them.

"Umm no sorry I didn't see you there, but will you move away from my man please?" Lauren sneered back.

"Umm no this man here," I pointed to Edward, "is my fiancé so you can leave him alone and not only him but the rest of my family as well." I growled at her. She flinched away from me a little but tried to hide it by shifting her weight from one foot to the other she smiled sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I don't have to listen to you and I'm way hotter than you will ever be." In her thoughts I knew that she knew I was much better looking than her fake self. Alice and I laughed at her and then Alice said,

"Yeah, in your dreams if you think your even good looking, look at us do we look worse than you? I mean come on you don't even compare to us." With that we walked of laughing with Edward by my side chuckling.

We had one more class till lunch which was Trig., I had always disliked this class but this was going to be boring I might fall asleep, I laughed at my thoughts I left me shield down and Alice and Edward heard that thought and laughed along. We got our slips signed again and we got to pick our seats this time so we got seats in the far back corner away from the teacher. When he started class I had to stop myself from busting out laughing because of his voice. In my human years I never heard his voice really but I was a vampire now and I could, his voice was squeaky and high pitched. I had a hard time though because every few minutes I would giggle a little and the teacher would glance my way but I would compose myself and he would just think in his head that he was going crazy. Then I had a vision of Emmett and I prank a few of the teachers here. Of coarse Alice had the vision too and wanted to join in then Edward read her thoughts and wanted to help too. I already knew Alice would want Jasper to help and Emmett would feel left out and bring Rose along. I didn't know what the prank was but I knew it was good then the vision ended and the three of us smiled like crazy people but I already had thoughts questioning Alice's' sanity, but her smile confirmed my thoughts. The bell rang finally and so we headed to lunch.

We got our lunches, that smelled awful, then went to a table soon after Jasper walked in with Emmett looking depressed. He must be really lonely, so I thought maybe if I told him about the prank it would cheer him up a little.

"Hey Em guess what?"I said excitedly.

"What Bella?"He said faking enthusiasm.

"Well Alice and I had a vision and its all six of us pulling a prank on a few of the teacher here at school and I was wondering if you were up to doing it sometime this week?"I said slowly to let my words sink in. Then a huge grin spread across his face and he jumped up and did a fist pump yelling yes. Everyone turned to look at him but the rest of us just laughed at him while the other students looked at him questionably. He sat down and we began telling him the plan and then the bell rang he left quickly to his class hoping the faster he went the faster he could get home Jasper followed shaking his head in shame for our foolish brother waving bye to Alice on his way out.

Edward, Alice, and I headed to biology, got our slips signed but once again the teacher picked our seats putting Edward and me together and putting Alice in between the Tweedle twins, great this is going to be just fun.

**hey sorry for the long wait but these past two weeks have been crazy. one i had cheer compition on sunday and i got 1st place by the way i started crying and stuff but im super happy anyways! two on saturday i had a 7 hour practice before cheer comp. then the week before i had tons of school work and this week isnt so bad i have thurs and fri off, i need a break.. but i also get to go to all-stars which is my dream basically!im so happy once again but this is somthing i already knew because ive been in cheer for 8 years and counting, i deserve this! im rambeling sorry but plz dont hate me for the wait plz review! :D**


	11. too late, revenge, and doing the deed

Chapter 11

_Why are we cursed with having to sit by people who annoy us?_ Alice thought to Edward and me. We laughed quietly and rolled our eyes. The tardy bell rang and everyone who was chatting to their friends quickly went silent and those who lingered by another desk quickly went to their own seats and looked up at the teacher. We were learning about cells and mitosis something I already knew considering I read a lot of books during the time of my adjusting to being a vampire. I knew almost as much as Edward, he knew how to talk fluently in Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, French, and German; I wanted to know all those languages and I planned on learning them soon, it was easy Edward would say things in one of the languages and translate and I would think back to him so now I know all of Spanish and half of Italian.

About fifteen minuets into class I remembered the girl from this morning and how she was limping, I searched in the minds of all the students on campus. I found her easily, her mind was screaming pain she was in the girls' bathroom holding her ankle crying and she kept saying in her head she wanted her parents.

_Alice come with me to the bathroom please I need your help._ I thought to her, I blocked her thoughts from Edward so he would see what we were doing. We raised our hands and waited for the teacher to call on us he called me first and asked what I needed and I said,

"Excuse me, can me and Alice go to the bathroom I need a break, I'm not feeling to well?" I faked me looking sick he nodded and we left together while Edward kept trying to ask me what was wrong because he knew I couldn't get sick.

On the way towards the bathroom where the girl was I thought to Alice what was wrong, she nodded understanding why I wanted to help the girl, she knew I wanted to save the girl before it was too late like it was for me. We heard her crying and rushed inside and closed the door so nobody could come in. She looked up startled at our actions with tears streaming down her face.

"What are you doing? Please of your going to hurt me, please leave me alone." She said in a shaky voice.

"Listen, we wont hurt you we want to help you. I promise, I'm Bella and this is Alice, my sister, you are?" I said.

"I'm Bree, Bree Tanner, how can you help me? You don't know what I went through last year and you don't know what I have been going through the past few months, you can't possibly know because you won't ever go through what I've been through." She said as hatred and anger filled her as she thought and I knew she wouldn't talk about it if I didn't tell her my past.

"Bree I have been through what you've been through, do you want to hear about my past?" I asked her sadly. She nodded so I went on, "well a few months ago I escaped from my abusive father and I wasn't in the best shape, I fact I was almost dead and if it wasn't for Alice here I would be dead right now." I realized I couldn't tell her here at school because we would run out of time, Alice noticed too and suggested we go back to our house and give her some food and tell her there, I would fake being sick and Alice would have too bring me home and Bree would say she hurt her ankle and she couldn't walk so we were going to take her home. I thought to Edward I needed to hunt because the blood was getting to be too much for me so he said it was okay he understood, and then the three of us met at the parking lot. I quickly texted Rose and told her so she said she would take Esme out hunting and give us time to comfort her then to just text her when they could come home. We got into Alice's Porsche and drove off to our house.

"Bree I think I should look at your ankle my father is a doctor and showed me how to fix things like that incase I got lost in the woods and I got hurt." Alice said worriedly.

"okay but if I need a cast or crutches then I can't get that because…" she stopped herself mid sentence and just nodded eyes wide and in her mind she was saying she almost slipped, this made me want to kill whoever was doing this to her. Alice gave me a worried glance I gave one in return as we sped towards the drive, and soon we were parking in the garage and getting out and a human pace, we helped Bree into the living room and got her settled into a comfortable seat.

"Bree are you hungry? I can make soup or anything you like." I asked her, my mother instincts were kicking in.

"Yeah a little I didn't get lunch today, can I have lasagna?"She asked, quietly her feelings and mind told me she was starving and she had been craving it for a while now so I nodded and headed to the kitchen to prepare it for her. From upstairs I could hear Alice getting a doctors kit for Bree's ankle, we both knew that she would need crutches and we also knew she probably wouldn't let us so I would have to heal her ankle with my powers but she couldn't know that I could do it; it was going to be hard. While Alice fixed her ankle I made enough lasagna for two people and since Alice and I didn't eat we would tell her we were full and didn't want any at the moment.

Soon we were both done and Bree was eating hungrily as we watched her carefully, when she was done she said, "Bella will you continue your story please?" I nodded and continued softly,

"Well as I said before I barely escaped alive from my abusive father, he started beating me when I was three because he blamed me for my mothers death, you see she died from cancer, well she killed herself because she had cancer and was already headed towards death so she ended her life before she should have. So my father said it was my fault and always hit me but when I got older he beat me more often and harder, most nights would end with me bleeding and me passing out, when he was drunk the beatings weren't as bad so I tried to keep him drunk all the time but of coarse he saw what I was doing and so he only drank once a week so he could beat me as hard as he could. Well when the Cullen's here found me they saved me from death itself and now here I am trying to move on but every once and a while I slip and memories come back and I have to start all over again, but I know I'm safe now and I thank God for what he has done for me, he gave me a real family, friends, and they love of my life, so now its your turn." She had tears in her eyes by the end of my story and she came and hugged me as strong as she could and I hugged her back but I didn't squeeze hard. She then sat back down and said the thing I thought would take ages for her to say,

"Well my story is similar to yours I'm afraid, only I don't have any family to go to. My real parents died a few months ago in a car accident, I don't remember much accept screaming and tires screeching then I passed out in the back seat but when I woke up there was blood everywhere and my mother was holding onto my father who died on impact she there said her last dying words to me, 'My darling Bree, remember I will always love you, your father as well, I'm sorry but I don't think I can hold on I want to stay with you but I know I cant so forgive me and never forget that we both love you.' She then closed her eyes and breathed her last breath and then the ambulance came to move the car off of us, the car that hit us was a police car, the man inside was a policeman but he was drunk and was speeding. After my parents funeral I went to a foster home, I don't have any other family they were all old when I was little and died as I got older, then a man came in one day and adopted me, for the first month he would always give me anything I needed or wanted, he always said he had a daughter once but she died he never told me how she died but I think I know. He started getting drunk every night and was demanding and said if I didn't do what he said he would make me pay. Then one night I came home a little late and he hit me, well he beat me with a baseball bat and now every night he beats me. I have lived with him for about three months now and I have tried to think of ways to escape but I can't tell the police, he's the chief." To my horror it was the one person I thought it would never have to worry about ever again. I jumped up and began pacing the room at a human pace, Alice came and stood in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders, I broke down and collapsed into her tiny arms and sobbed, and since there was a human in the room I made fake tears come out of my eyes. The memories that I had been trying to forget came back to me and it made me cry even more.

_Flashback:_

_I had came into the quiet house Charlie wasn't home yet and I was late, Jessica and Lauren were yelling at me in the locker room and tried to attack me so I ran into my truck but I had been fifteen minutes late so I rushed home to make a quick dinner for Charlie. I made quick sandwiches hoping he would like it, since I wasn't aloud to eat I snuck a sandwich upstairs in my room and hid it in my closet in a plastic bag under my sweaters, I stared me homework and was almost done with all of it when I heard Charlie come in, he yelled for me so I ran downstairs got his sandwich out if the fridge with a beer and some chips for him. I set it on the table while he hung his gear up and came in; I made my way towards the stairs to finish my homework._

_"Isabella, where are you going? Do you think you were going to get away from tonight's beatings?" he asked with a smirk._

_"No I was going to go finish my homework only have a few problems left!" I said quickly, afraid._

_"Well you better finish with it by the time I finish my dinner!" he yelled, I ran upstairs to finish it. I had just run back downstairs after finishing with homework when he yelled for me to come wash his dishes. I quickly washed the dishes and turned slowly to meet tonight's beating. Charlie had a huge metal bat in his hands and swung, after that I passed out and didn't wake up till around midnight it took me a few minuets to get up off the floor and up the stairs to my room I remembered the sandwich from earlier and went to get it, I ate it slowly and when I was done I took off my clothes and changed into pajamas. I checked over my wounds in the mirror in my room, I had a large bruise covering the left side of my torso, my face wasn't so bad I had a small bruise on my hairline that I could hide by wearing a beanie or a headband. My legs hurt really bad and when I looked I gasped they were completely blue and purple but I could walk okay so I would still go to school but it would be hard. After cleaning all the blood from my face I went to bed and fell into a dreamless slumber. My alarm went off at five thirty so I went to take a shower and get ready for school and make breakfast for Charlie. I was out at six and dressed and ready for school at six thirty I had fifteen minuets to get Charlie's breakfast ready before he woke up so I started some bacon, eggs, and potatoes. He got up and from what I could hear from downstairs took a shower, a long shower at that so it gave me time to finish up his breakfast burritos and make two small ones for myself, I put them in a bag and into my back pack so he wouldn't know I took some food. I had just finished making his third burrito and set in on the table with some orange juice when he came in. I looked up at him and gave a small smile; he gave a small one back and started eating._

_"Isabella, not bad its not cold today and its on time it looks like you wont get a beating this morning, unless you don't have your rent for me?" he said, I nodded and went upstairs to get my money for him, I came back down and handed it to him in and envelope since the last time he got mad for it not being in one._

_"Here you go; I even gave you money for the water bill." I said. He nodded and counted it to make sure the amount was correct. When he was done he went on with his breakfast, I checked the time and noticed it was time for me to leave for school._

_"I have to get to school now, is there anything you need before I hit the road?" I asked him also letting him know I was leaving._

_"No I think I'm good just don't forget to do the dishes when you get home or you know what will happen." He smirked and winked at me. I shuddered at the memory that he triggered, he smiled happy he made me uncomfortable. Quickly I got my back pack and headed outside almost running to my truck to get out and to school. I sighed in relief to see everyone was going inside so the attention wouldn't be on me for the time being. I smiled a little on how the morning had gone but I knew it was only because luck was on my side today._

_End flashback:_

By the end I was on the floor in a small ball while Alice and Bree hugged me close. I knew I had to pull myself together so I could take Bree home so she wouldn't be punished, Alice must have been thinking the same because she suddenly said,

"Bree I think I better take you home now, Edward should be home in a few minuets so when he gets here I'll take you home."

"Alright but I hope Bella will be okay. What happened anyways?"

"She was remembering her past I think, but she will be fine by tomorrow, I'm sure." I heard the double meaning in her voice that Bree couldn't detect. Edward came in the house a few minuets later and when he saw my condition he rushed to my side and cradled me in his arms whispering soft comforting words in my ear, Alice got up with Bree to take her home, Bree said goodbye and hoped I would be okay then left and ten minuets later Alice came through the door and rushed back to Edward and me.

"Bella its okay I know what's going on and we can help her but I know you don't want her to become like us and don't see that in the future, I see her living happier but we need to save her." she said.

"What do you mean Alice?" Edward asked. I stopped sobbing enough to show him what happened, by the end of my memory Edward growled and he thought to me,

_Bella we need to stop Charlie or he will try to hurt many more girls and I don't think Bree is safe anymore._

_Edward I know and I keep having visions of Bree screaming don't know why though so I plan on checking on her in a few minuets._ He nodded in agreement and pulled me to my feet then I remembered Rose and Esme were still out hunting, I pulled out my phone and texted Rose so she could come home and a few seconds they came running through the door and sat down tired. I smiled at them then Edward and I went outside and towards my old house. When we got there we heard loud piercing screams coming from inside and when I read Bree's thoughts they screamed pain so I went to read Charlie's thought and they screamed pleasure and soon he looked down at Bree who was naked on the bed and bleeding everywhere, he slowly took off his pants and then left the room to get rope then went back and tied her to the bed and then Bree screamed even louder than before.

We ran inside and up the stairs to where they were; we were too late though he was already done raping her but continued to beat her. I let out a loud snarl that scared them both I grabbed Charlie and started punching him full force but then a hunger burst through me that wanted to torture him in everyway possible so without a second thought I grabbed him and the rope that Edward just untied from Bree and ran to Charlie's room I put a physical shield around the room so nobody could stop me not even Edward.

After I tore the mattress off the bed frame and set the frame standing up, I tied Charlie's arms to the top ten his legs to the bottom but his feet didn't touch the bottom so he was mostly hanging by his arms, in my mind I hoped it hurt him a lot. I set him on fire then healed him then electrocuted him a few times happy when he screamed; I liked it when he screamed. I cut his wrists and let him bleed then I took his bat from the corner of his room and hit him three times with it using all my strength. After I was pleased with having him bleeding and bruised and burned I was finished, I wouldn't kill him because he didn't kill me I left him there and went to Edward and Bree.

From the look on Edwards face told me we were too late, I looked to Bree and she beckoned me to her with her finger I came and kneeled next to her,

"Bella I know you tried to help me live but you have helped me die, I can now go to my parents and be with them forever. I love you even though I haven't known you very long I love your whole family and don't hate Charlie too much, but don't let him ever do this to another soul again, send him to Hell for me." I nodded knowing these were her dying words. She looked at me peacefully and I kissed her forehead she took one last breath and then her heart gave away and slowed until there was no other sound. Anger burst in me again and I flashed to the very man who took this girls life and since his pants were off I cut his private parts off so he would never feel pleasure again. He screamed loud then Edward came in, his voice was distant and I felt numb he scooped me up and ran me back home into his room, he took me to him bathroom and started a shower when he saw I wouldn't be able to move he turned it to a bath and slowly took off my pants and shirt, he started taking my hair out and when he was done he said he would be right back. I heard him whispering to Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle but didn't bother to listen to what he was saying.

When he came back up he finished taking off my bra and panties, then set me in the warm water. He took off his shirt so it wouldn't get wet then washed the blood off from my arms and face then slowly made his way down my body getting all the blood off me then he switched the bath to shower and the water ran down my back as he washed my hair. I was still numb but having Edward here made me happier and I knew I was where I needed to be, I loved him with all my heart and I wanted to show him just how much. I turned slowly to him and beckoned him in the shower with me he took off the rest of his clothing and stepped in with me I hugged him close to my body, but he was tall so I came up to his shoulder, I rested my head there and started singing the lullaby I remembered my mother singing to me many years ago. He held me to him and kissed the top of my head a few times, I lifted my head and looked up at his face. I grabbed his face gently and kissed him, he kissed me back and just by thinking to him what I wanted to do he pulled back and nodded with that he kissed me again and turned the water off, I jumped and clung myself to him still kissing. He quickly made sure the door to his room was locked then he went to get a towel and we dried off then went back to kissing.

From downstairs everyone could hear what we were doing so I blocked us to make it more private, Edward lifted me onto the bathroom counter and leaned against it and kissed me harder. Then he grabbed me and ran into the bedroom, he set me down gently on the middle of the bed he had there for a prop, he whispered in my ear,

"Bella are you sure?"

"Yes I love you, I want nothing more but you, I'm sure." I whispered back.

"I love you too; I will always love you, My Bella." He whispered back. He kissed me again and then the rest of the night was of complete bliss and love soon everyone in the house knew what we were up to and laughed but soon joined in. I knew I loved this man in my arms and I also knew school the next day would be different.

**hey sorry for the long wait but i worked really hard n this chapter and i had a hard time on it..i couldnt think of the right ways to write it...hope you like it review plz!**


End file.
